supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Donaldlove57
Hi Donaldlove57 -- we are excited to have Smash Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Juan David Ruiz Hola Hola Donald! Felicidades por el wiki y tal. Si necesitas ayuda con alguna cosilla, aquí me tienes. Aunque no pienso contribuir con mucha frecuencia, podría ayudarte con plantillas y cosas del estilo. Con la portada del wiki también, si lo crees necesario, claro. Saludos, [[User:Playsonic2|'Playsonic2']] [[User_Talk:Playsonic2|'• ¡Speak! •']] 14:27 13 abr 2008 (UTC) :¡Hey Don! Esto es un mensaje de ánimo ;) Yo también estoy trabajando mucho, en el mío de Metal Gear. Por cierto, perdón por no ayudarte por la portada anteriormente, pero es que de verdad me faltó el tiempo.. pero me alegra ver que ya la tienes, y muy bien hecha :) ¡Ah! He puesto a tu wiki en mi lista de recomendados, en mi directorio de wikis (xD) http://playsonic2-wikis.blogspot.com Para ayudarte :D Enfín, solo era eso. ¡Suerte! [[User:Playsonic2|'Playsonic2']] [[User_Talk:Playsonic2|'• ¡Speak! •']] 19:27 14 jun 2008 (UTC) Hola Donald soy Fire Emblem y he hecho el artículo de Marth que tu retocaste, dice que he ganado un premio, ¿es real? y si lo es ¿como puedo conseguirlo? puedes escribirme a mi correo pbeuzona@hotmail.com. Gracias xD... el premio es un reconocimiento!! por crear el articulo destacado del mes, ademas de que tu art. aparecera en la portada de Smash Wiki-- 19:47 30 ago 2008 (UTC) Hola, soy nuevo aqui y he estado intentando subir fotos, no me ha dejado subir ninguna. ¿Podeis ayudarme? Gracias. --Beuzon 18:16 31 ago 2008 (UTC) Hola Donald Soy Fire Emblem, el usuario .:Antonio:. a borrado todos los arts. de mi wiki, si lo veis por aqui u otro wiki tened cuidado.--Fire Emblem 15:02 4 sep 2008 (UTC) Hola soy Fire Emblem podeis visitar Mi Wiki :Felicidades por la wiki Don. Tambien me paso por Mi wiki. -- 23:57 29 sep 2008 (UTC) Hola Don, soy Fire Emblem y me gustaria que alguien me ayudara o enseñara a colocar la imagen del margen como mi firma. Muchas gracias por mi firma Don, he estado bastante tiempo dándome cabezazos contra el ordenador para enlazar la imagen. Un cordial saludo *Oidme por favor, soy un usuario perdido en la miseria, e ayudado mucho a Smash Wiki a pesar de mi causa No me puedo registrar, por favor Donald, llevo 2 años si poder y llevo contribuyendo a esto todos etos años, quiero subir fotos y videos, por eso os pido, que me ayudeis... --Carlos Soler Mujeriego80.39.59.147 17:07 4 feb 2009 (UTC) Vandalismo Don deberías bloquear a esta IP ya que acaba de vandalizar la pagina de este usuario.--Bos77 23:05 22 dic 2008 (UTC) :gracias muy atento!!-- 23:16 22 dic 2008 (UTC) ::De nada pero parece que otra Ip ha vuelto a vandalizar la pagina.--Bos77 Feliz navidad 11:37 25 dic 2008 (UTC) Me Presento Buenas soy Bass ZX y Prometo ayudar en todo. Bass ZX 22:39 8 feb 2009 (UTC) Yyo soy Supersonix, antes de registrarme tambien ayudaba a la Smash Wiki, ahora puedo hacerlo con más gusto Supersonix 17:10 30 mar 2009 (UTC) PROBLEMA DE ARTICULOS Donald, deverías revisar esta página: Smash Wiki:Articulos Destacados, ya que es muy rara Supersonix 08:27 6 jun 2009 (UTC)SupersonixSupersonix 08:27 6 jun 2009 (UTC) Hola, soy Boshy. Con gusto te ayudare a editar, corregir, crear, revisar, ayudar... etc. Ya que es uno de mis juegos favoritos, no estare tan seguido, pero yo te ayudo. ALGUIEN QUE JUEGUE hola vivo en ensenada bc mexico y la pajina me parece muy buena, mmmm la verdad es que me gustaria mucho jugar smash con buenos opoenetes ya que en mi ciudad nadie juega bien. He visto los vidos de isai (los vi en esta pajina antes de aqui no sabia nada de el) y me parece que juega muy bien pero no me intimida creo poder ganarle sinceramente. por lo tanto me gustaraia si es posible saber su correo para programr un duelo, si esto no es posible pues me conformo con el de otros buenos jugadores. Mm Podrías hacerme administrador ,quiero revivir el wiki¿si?Hyrulemaster 22:21 25 mar 2010 (UTC) Una cosa... En esta wiki hay muchos artículos que no tienen nada que ver con Super Smash Bros. ¿No sería conveniente borrarlos?-- Niko~Mein discusión~Ratchet & Clank Wiki 19:39 12 may 2010 (UTC) Hola bueno antes de nada quisiera decirte que tenemos algo en común ambos tenemos una wiki sobre las 3 generaciones de super smash bros, aunque mi wiki apenas va empezando bueno solo quería decirte que me parece genial que aiga no solo una wiki de estos temas y bueno tambien busco con quien platicar jejeje.... oye tienes los tres juegos de SSB yo solo tengo 2 bueno eso es todo. FENIX THE BEST 21:52 19 may 2010 (UTC)fenix14-15 y ahora que no vas a hacer nada, la wiki tiene comptencia, y tu no has hecho nada, debería preocuparte, esa wiki esta más activa que el Eyjafjallajokull (uno de los volcanes más activos) y pues nesecitas algo. permiso pido permiso para usar un poco de informacian para la wikia de videojuegos http://es.gameszone.wikia.com ben10fan2010 22:55 1 sep 2010 (UTC)